Sweet Anger
by cold-blue-perception
Summary: The team gets a new member, but she isn't exactly what they thought. Also stories with GSR and WC. I'm not good with summaries, sorry! Finished Fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI characters. I did create a few of my own.

Sweet Anger Chapter One

Everyone sat quietly in the break room, waiting for their more than efficient boss to show up. He had paged everybody over a half hour before, letting them know of a meeting before the beginning of their shifts.

"Okay everyone," Grissom said, as he blew into the room, acting like it didn't matter that they had been waiting.

"What's this all about, Gil? We've been waiting-" Catherine prompted.

"I know, I know." He didn't apologize. "We have a new CSI starting tonight. Now before you all get bent out of shape, they are only training with us. The official position will be on days, replacing Watkins, who's on indefinite medical leave."

"Wait. Why are we training then?" Warrick asked.  
"What about me, Gris? Greg asked sheepishly. "I've only been in the field-"

"Don't worry Greg. You're position is still going to be in the field. You're not going back to the lab."

"Thank God," he breathed out, and everyone laughed.

"So who is he?"

"Not he…she….Macy Donovan," he said, looking down at her file. "Masters in biology from the University of Michigan and her doctorate from Yale.."

"Oh great. Another doctor," Sara said jokingly.

"Yeah really, " Nick said. "What's she look like?"

"She looks married, Nicky."

"Damn."

Everyone was laughing when a young woman came into the room. She was dressed casually, her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She gave everyone a pleasant smile.

"Dr. Grissom?"

"Dr. Donovan, I presume?"

"Correct. Please call me Macy, though. Doctor sounds too much like my mother."

"I'm Gil Grissom. Please come in and meet everyone. They call me Grissom."

"Amongst other things…" Greg joked.

"The smart ass is Greg Saunders. I'm Sara Sidle."

"It's nice to meet you," Macy said, extending her a hand to shake. Sara smiled warmly at her.

"It's nice to meet you too."

After everyone else had introduced themselves, Grissom began to hand out assignments. 'That went rather well,' Grissom thought to himself.

"Nick and Catherine, you've got a 419 at the Luxor. Brass is already there. Warrick, since you're in court tomorrow, I just want you to work up as back-up to Greg. Only if he needs you. I want you to go over that court case, okay? No hand offs this time. I mean it."

"Gotcha," Warrick laughed out.

"Sara, you and Macy are with me. We've got bugs."

"Bugs? As in bugs on a body?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No! I took several entomology courses at Yale."

"Oh great," everyone moaned.

"Don't you have work to do?" Grissom asked, obviously annoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, Grissom, Sara and Macy were in the layout room. They were going over photos and collections from their crime scene when Grissom's cell phone rang. After speaking only a few words, he hung up.

"Sara, I need you to go to the Luxor. Catherine and Nick's single just turned into a triple."

"I'll go," Macy cut in.

Both Grissom and Sara looked at her.

"Come on. I've been a CSI for two years now. I'm a doctor. I can do it."

"I understand that you're qualified, Macy, but we have to follow protocol."

"What Grissom means to say is that the lab director, Ecklie, will throw a fit," Sara threw out, trying to back Grissom up.

"I can handle Ecklie. Don't worry, if it turns into a debate, I'll take full responsibility."

Grissom closed his eyes for a moment.

"Alright. Go meet up with Catherine. She's the boss. Got it?"

"Got it. I'll see you guys later."

"Please tell me I didn't make a huge mistake."

"Who me? Are you- big, scary, Gil Grissom, asking me- small, intimidated, Sara Sidle, for advice?" she asked sarcastically.

"Big and scary…small and intimidated? Shut up, Sara."

"I'll remember that when Ecklie hands you your ass on a silver platter. And what a shame. It's such a cute ass."

Without another word, she left the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI characters, but I created a few of my own.

Sweet Anger Chapter Two

Sara and Catherine were having dinner in the break room when Ecklie came in.

"Where's Grissom?"

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me, Sidle. Where is he?"

"The last time I saw him, he was in the garage. Nick needed help dismantling the SUV he brought in a couple of hours ago."

Ecklie didn't say anything before turning on his heels and heading towards the garage.

"Sara, Nick didn't bring in a SUV."

"I know. I wanted to warn Gris that Ecklie was looking for him."

"Well aren't you cute?"

"I do my best. Watch my stuff?"

"Sure."

When Sara left, Catherine reached for a piece of broccoli off of her salad and popped into her mouth.

"You're playing with fire, Sara," she said out loud. "I hope Grissom's on standby with a fire extinguisher."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom had effectively avoided for two days. He knew Conrad was pissed about sending the newest member of the lab into the field without his supervision.

As he set with the rest of the team in the break room, handing out assignments, Ecklie finally caught up with him.

"Grissom, can I have a word with you?"

"I'm kind of busy right now, Conrad. Maybe I can stop by later," Grissom said without emotion.

"NOW Grissom."

"I think I know what this is about. Just say it…before your head explodes."

"Grissom-"

"This is my team, Conrad. Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of them. It helps cut back on the inter-office gossip."

"Grissom," Macy cut in.

"Don't worry, Macy, he's harmless." Sara met Ecklie's cold stare.

"I know," Macy said, eyeing the director. "But maybe we should take this someplace private?"

"I'm the boss here, Macy," Ecklie spat out.

"You are a son of a bitch aren't you?" she asked.

"Macy-"

Macy didn't realize it was Grissom. Her eyes never left Ecklie's.

"Don't worry guys. I've got this under control."

Grissom watched the scene in front of him. He knew he needed to step in or Macy's career at the Las Vegas crime lab was going to be very short lived. On the other hand, it was nice seeing someone put Ecklie in his place.

"Enough!" Grissom said gruffly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Gil, you had no right-"

"I ASKED to go."

"Macy, stay out of this."

"No, I will not stay out of this."

She stood from the table, advancing on Ecklie.

"I told Dr. Grissom that I would take responsibility for my actions if this situation was to arise. I'll stand behind that. I'll stand up to you."

Everyone sat very quietly. Mostly out of shock. The new girl was either very tough or very stupid.

"Well, isn't that sweet."

"You bastard. How dare you-"

"Stop while you're ahead, Ms. Donovan."

"Okay, I've had enough." Grissom tossed out.

Ecklie turned towards Grissom.

"You had no right sending her out without adequate supervision. Her mother-"

"Has nothing to do with this, Father."

The rest of the team looked between them in shock. They looked at each other for good measure. Father?

Ecklie laughed harshly.

"What's the matter? Didn't you tell them?"

"You set me up. Mother fucker."

"No pun intended, I'm sure."

Macy gave him an angry stare before slamming her fist into his nose, followed by a stream of blood.

"Fuck you, Mr. Director. You better put some ice on that."

She shook her hand out and left the room quietly.

Grissom handed Ecklie a few paper towels, trying to bite back a laugh.

"Well, that went well," he announced.

"I'll go after her," Sara broke in. "Ecklie, I'm so sorry about that."

"Sara!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara found Macy in the bathroom, running cold water over her swollen knuckles.

"I'm really sorry, Sara."

"For what?"

"Coy doesn't work for you, Sara," she said dryly.

"I know. So you didn't tell us. It's a little upsetting, but-"

"But what? You guys have made it very clear about your hatred for my father."

"And? Big deal. Conrad Ecklie being your father doesn't change your creditably. It doesn't cancel out your Masters or doctorate, Macy."

"Really? You aren't pissed?"

"I wish you would have mentioned it, but no, I'm not pissed."

"What about the rest of them?"

"With the way you just put him in his place? I wouldn't worry about them. They've probably already started the Macy Donovan fan club. I bet Nick is the president."

"You're such a smart ass. But you're a good friend too. Thank you, Sara."

"You aren't going to hug me now, are you?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI characters, but I created a few of my own.

Sweet Anger Chapter Three

Catherine, Sara and Macy sat at the bar of the Saturn Lights. Even though the bar was mostly popular among college students, it didn't always have a big crowd. It was perfect for a girl's night out.

"I'm so glad that you girls talked me into this. It's just what I needed."

Macy was obviously close to being drunk.

"Well, I'm glad we invited you. We don't do this enough, do we Sara?"

"We've never done this, Catherine," she said over her beer.

"Why don't you drink something besides a beer?"

"No way."

"You're such a man," Macy laughed out.

All three broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Where are the guys?" Sara asked

"They were going to a bar on the Strip. According to Warrick anyway," Catherine answered.

She ignored the humorous stares from her colleagues.

"I should probably call my husband to come and get me."

"What? It's early! We should meet up with the guys!"

"I don't want to be around my boss when I'm drinking…"

Catherine and Sara knew she was uncertain. They both laughed softly.

"What's so funny?"

"Grissom won't be with them. He never goes out with them. Trust us."

"Well, I guess I could have one more drink. For the whole team. But then I'm going home."

"Alright! Catherine, you call Warrick. He always listens to you…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you talked me into coming here," Macy complained. "My husband is going to kill me."

"That's okay. We're very good at our jobs. It would be a slam-dunk case," Greg joked.

"Well the fact that we are all very drunk doesn't make me feel better about that."

"It's just a strip club," Nick stated.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

"We're in the VIP room. It's not like there are strippers in here."

"Not dancing anyway," Sara joked, looking at Catherine, who was also laughing.

"Once again, thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"Okay kids, I don't want to have to separate you," Sara said in an ultra mother-hen voice.

"Leave them be, Sara," Grissom said seriously. Too seriously.

She looked pointedly at Grissom. She was still surprised that he was in fact, out with the other guys.

"You're only the boss at work, Grissom."

He was smart enough to know that she was challenging him. He knew her very well. More than he cared to admit.

"I'm always the boss, Sara. Remember that."

He gave her a cold blue stare that made her shiver. His eyes were full of passion, and something else that she couldn't quite place. Desire, she wondered.

"You want to go somewhere and boss me around then?"

The conversation had now caught everyone else's attention. They didn't notice.

"Why go somewhere else? I can boss you around right here and now."

"Okay boss, tell me what you want me to do."

"Dance with me."

"No way in hell."

"But I'm the boss, Sara. Remember?"

"That doesn't mean I have to do what you say. What are you going to do, fire me?"

She gave him a super sweet smile before turning around a striking up a conversation with Greg and Macy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI characters, but I have a few of my own.  
Rating: M (especially this chapter)

Sweet Anger Chapter Four

Sara though her head was going to explode. She was still fighting off the hang over from the previous night, and her new case was going nowhere fast. It wasn't a good combination, and it was starting to really piss her off.

After taking a shower and a few aspirin, she tried to make herself comfortable in the not so spectacular hotel room the county was paying for. She hoped that Nick, Greg, Macy and Grissom were just as uncomfortable.

Grissom. She couldn't help herself…It seemed like things were really starting to settle between them. Things were back to normal: they could stand to be in each other's presences and tell jokes. Things were much better than okay.

After tossing and turning for over an hour, Sara got up and turned the TV on. There wasn't anything on, not that she cared. She just wanted it on for the noise.

A soft knock at the door startled her out of her thought. She opened the door a few inches and held back a strong curse.

"Grissom?"

"Greg snores. I need to get some sleep."

"Come in. I, ughm, I-"

He gave her a puzzled look.

"There's only one bed."

"Well, the last time I checked, we were both adults. Is that really a problem?"

"I just-"

"Sara, we're just sleeping together."

Sara turned towards him, her eyes dark and unreadable.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

Her look was questioning and serious. Maybe it was that or the slight flush of her cheeks, but he leaned toward her and planted a kiss on her startled, parted lips.

It was barely a kiss. It was soft and tender and too quick to be considered a kiss.

Her fingers rose to her mouth.

"What was that for?"

"I don't…I mean I…"

"Well isn't that fascinating"  
Son of a bitch, she thought as she retreated to the bathroom. After stripping off her long sleeve t-shirt, she splashed cold water on her face.

I can't believe him!

"You can't stay in her forever," she said softly to herself. "Just get it over with."

The room was dark, except for a few strains of light coming from between the curtains. She was planning on crawling into bed and going to sleep as quickly as possible.

Keeping the light off didn't probe to be her smartest idea when her foot made contact with the ottoman. She let out an involuntary curse before almost falling.

That was close. She then realized that Grissom had caught her around the waist to catch her fall. She hadn't even heard him. Her hand clutched his arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a husky tone close to her ear.

She turned towards him, her hand still on his arm.

"I'm fine. Thanks," she answered back, and he didn't know if he believed her.

His arm loosened around her, but he didn't let her go.

"Well, well."

His hand slid from her waist to the small of her back. She closed her eyes at the contact. I should pull back. This is a mistake. A really stupid mistake. A mistake worth waiting five years for. Her frustration started to rise.

"Grissom-"

"Sshh."

Now he was pissing her off. Don't let him get to you, Sidle.

Grissom glanced down at the small black tank top she wore. His thumbs brushed the thin straps at her shoulders.

"You took your shirt off."

"It's hot in here."

"I hadn't noticed."

Big surprise.

"I'm really tired, Grissom. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay." He didn't move.

She could feel his eyes on her. She was almost certain they were going to burn a hole through her. She looked over his shoulder at the bed.

His lids were lowered over his blue eyes as he gazed down at her.  
"Let's go to bed, Sara."

She took a step back from him so she wouldn't have to strain to look at him. "To sleep."

He followed. "Yeah, to sleep. Eventually."

"I really am tired," she said softly, taking another step back.

Again he followed. "It's been a long day."

Her knees hit the edge of the double bed. "The case isn't-"

"You don't want to talk about the case any more than I do, Sara."

Suddenly, moving away from the bed seemed like a very good idea to her. She moved towards the bathroom, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Is something wrong Sara?"

She turned towards him, her back to the bathroom door.

"Not at all."

Grissom planted a hand on the bathroom door, right beside her shoulder.

"You're a bad liar, Sara."

He lowered his mouth to hers and said, "Is this what you want?"

She was in shock. She couldn't move. She could barely breathe. Don't give in, her mind screamed.

She turned her face away from him and took in a deep breath.

He gently placed his fingers under her chin and turned her back to face him.

"Yes or no. That's all I need. If you say no, I'll stop. We'll crawl into bed and go to sleep. If you say yes…."

"Then what?"

"Then we'll go to bed. It's your call."

Her hands came up and rested on his chest. She could feel his heart beating strongly. Her fingers made fists into his shirt.

"Okay."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

He kissed her again, just a gently press of his lips on hers that sent delicious shivers down her spine. She opened her mouth beneath his and he slanted his mouth to delve in deeper. His tongue touched hers. Warm and wet and completely breath taking.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Sara," he whispered, burying his face in her neck. He slid his open mouth to the side of her throat.

"Gris-"

He pulled her up on her toes. "What?" he asked in an incredibly sexy tone.

"Please-"

"Sshh. Just relax."

He coaxed her leg around his waist as his mouth sucked at the hollow of her throat.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you Sara?"

The question took her by surprise. She nodded.

"Too long, Sara. If you don't want this, stop me now."

"I don't-"

He grabbed her other thigh and lifted her up the wall until her legs wrapped around him. His heated gaze met hers and he pushed his hips hard against her.

"I can't stop, Sara. Not now. Not ever. I can't believe you're here. But now that you are….I can't think of anything but getting inside you. Deep. Where you're hot and wet and want me as much as I want you."

He kissed her as if he never meant to stop. Before Sara knew what hit her, she was flat on her back on the bed. Grissom was tugging gently at her pants.

She reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down on her. He tightened the embrace and molded her body to his. Taking her face between his hands, he asked, "Are you sure?"

She gave him a mischievous smile and reached down to his belt buckle. It felt like things were going in slow motion. After pulling the belt from it's loops, she reached for the zipper, pulling it down at an agonizing speed, a satisfied grin on her face as she watched him.

Breathing rapidly and whispering sweet nonsensical things, he rained kisses down her throat and the V of her collarbone. His hands caressed her bare thighs momentarily before removing her thin silk panties. He trailed his fingertips in a light path from her navel to her thighs. His mouth was hot against her skin as he found out what made Sara moan and sigh his name.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going down," he said as he kissed both thighs.

She would have complained…she wanted him now, now, now. But then his glorious mouth found her and all thoughts left her. There was a silent storm raging through her. Close, close, close.

"Gil, please-"

He entered her in one smooth plunge, the tip of his erection hitting her cervix. She cried out in pain and pleasure, not sure which was more intense.

"God, I'm sorry, Sara. I'll make it better, I promise"  
He pulled out and pushed back in at a much slower pace. Her pain was long gone. All she could feel was Grissom and she thought she might actually die.

Now. Now. Now.

His name was a soft whisper on her lips. He could feel her tighten around him. He knew she was close, and so was he.

"Are you close?"

"Yes…are you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Smart man."

He quickened the pace, almost positive that he couldn't hold out much longer. Suddenly, Sara's legs clamped around him, and she bit his shoulder. Hard. She arched her back as he erupted within her.

When Sara woke up the next morning, she was relieved to see that Grissom had stayed. She thought that he would do a 180 and freak out. He was still sleeping when she snuggled in closer to him. She wondered what this new situation would bring. Things had definitely changed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI characters. Hell, I can't even afford to rent them.  
Rating: M Authors Note: Please review, even if what you have to say isn't nice.

Sweet Anger Chapter Five

Macy sat with Sara outside of the interrogation room where two of their suspects were still being questioned.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she muttered placing the ice pack back on her swollen eye.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm pissed off."

And she had every right to be. When both of their suspects starting throwing punches at each other, Sara had been right in the middle. She was lucky that she only had a black eye and a bruised cheek.

Macy had managed to get her to take a few Advil and keep the ice pack on her swollen cheek.

"I can have Kevin come over and take a look, Sara. Just to make sure-"

"Macy, I'm fine. You don't need to pull your husband away from the hospital for this.

She gestured to her eye. "It's just a black eye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara was late for assignments. She stood outside the break room a moment to compose herself. She knew everyone would want to know what happened. She would play it off like she always did, like it wasn't a big deal and that it didn't hurt. In truth, she had been scared to death, and it had hurt like a bitch.

Warrick, Nick and Greg were chatting about the Playoffs, which was a typical conversation on the weekends. Catherine and Macy were discussing shoes, something Sara cared little about. Her eyes focused on the back of Grissom's head as he worked on a crossword puzzle.

She knew what it felt like to run her fingers through his hair. She knew how he tasted. Things had changed over the course of the past few days. She hadn't seem him since the night he came to her hotel room.

Catherine looked up as Sara came in. She had heard about the incident, but was shocked to see the evidence on her face.

"Sara. Hey."

"Hi Cath."

"Whoa Sara. What the hell happened to you?" Greg asked, receiving a dirty stare from all three women.

Grissom's head shot up as he turned around. Sara met his heated gaze and gave him a timid smile. She wondered if he was thinking about the same thing. As he moved away from the table, and took a few steps towards her, she had her answer.

"Sara?" His voice was shaky with concern.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"Honey, why didn't you tell me? Why wasn't I called about this?"

"It only happened a few hours ago. You weren't even here yet."

"You should have called."

"I'll call next time."

His fingers brushed her cheek softly. Her eyes closed at the contact. It didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

"There won't be a next time."

He suddenly turned from her and sat back down at the table.

"Nick, you're on your own tonight," handing the younger CSI a slip of paper.

"Catherine and Greg…robbery."

Greg snatched the slip from Grissom before Catherine could grab it.

"I'll drive."

"I don't think so. Now be a good boy, and give me the paper."

"Fine. But not because you told me to."

"Macy and Sara, have you finished up your case?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Okay. I want you to work on that, I guess. It's a slow night. Take your time. Warrick, you and I are going to work on a little project that I like to call St. Helen."

"Paperwork, Grissom? Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No, you look like you're about two months behind. What did I do?"

The men continued bickering as they left the room, leaving Macy and Sara behind.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"That little exchange between you and Grissom?"

"Gil just worries too much. That's all."

"Gil"  
"That is his name, Macy."

"It sure is," she said in a sarcastic tone. "So why don't I ever hear you call him that?"

"You're new. I call him that all the time."

"Don't lie to me, Sara. It's very obvious that there's something going on between the two of you. Everybody says-"

"Don't listen to the gossip. Believe what you want. There's nothing going on."

And she prayed that she was completely wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was alone. Again. Her case was finished and she was told to go home. 'Great. Just freaking great,' she thought as she left the lab.

She picked up a couple of movie and take out on her way home. If there was one good thing about Vegas, everything was open all night.

After settling in watching a movie and drinking a glass of red wine, her phone rang. The number didn't show up on her ID, but she reached for it anyway. Nobody ever called her at home.

'Maybe it's Grissom,' she thought. But it wasn't. Instead it was MCI calling about a new long distance package. She sat on the arm of the couch and eyed her phone. "I can call him, can't I?" she asked out loud to herself.

As she sipped at her wine, she willed herself to forget about calling him. 'He'll have to come to me.'

'Call!Call!Call!' The persistent voice inside her head screamed.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number. His voicemail picked up, but she didn't leave a message. After cussing herself out, she poured another glass of wine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara woke up abruptly out of her dream. She looked around her apartment a moment before sitting up. Everything was where she had left it- and empty bottle of wine and a glass, along with several boxes of take out sat on the coffee table in front of her.

Knocking. That's what woke her up. It had sounded like someone had knocked on the door. Halfway there, she heard it again. She glanced at the clock. 4:22. She had only been asleep for a couple of hours.

"I tried to call you," he said as soon as the door was opened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I called our phone a few times and you didn't answer."

"I was asleep."

He glanced at the bottle of wine.

"I see"  
"It wasn't full when I started," she said defensively. "I was drinking away some frustration."

His eyes widened. "Why are you frustrated?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It was a long day. I let it get the best of me."

"I'm still pissed that you didn't call."

"There wasn't any reason to call you."

"That's what you said earlier."

"That's what I meant earlier."

"Sara, things are different now."

"They are?"

"Yes, damn it, they are! You can choose to ignore it-"

"You mean like you have for the past five years?"

"I didn't know you were a mean drunk."

"It's getting ugly now. Maybe you should go."

"Sara-"

"What? I didn't ask you to declare your undying love to me. We had sex. We're both adults right?"

"Am I too late?" he asked softly.

She looked at him- really looked at him. His eyes were unreadable. Her anger slipped away.

"Okay, let's sit down and talk about this."

After sitting on the couch for an uncomfortable minute, Sara finally looked at him.

"Grissom, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. I snapped at you, and I'm sorry."

"I was worried, that's why-"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, you aren't too late. However, everything isn't just going to change over night."

"Now who has cold feet?"

"I don't have cold feet. It's just that I kind of feel like everything has changed, but at the same time, nothing is different."

"I don't understand."

"Good, because neither do I. We slept together, and that changes everything. I don't think we should over look that. I just don't' think we should obsess over it. Let's just see where it goes."

"Okay."

She saw the hesitation in his eyes. She was going to make or break him with whatever she said next.

"I want to be with you so bad it hurts. I just want to enjoy it for now. Okay?"

"Time isn't exactly on our side. I'm a lot older than you. Our jobs could get in the way."

She was losing him.

"Don't worry about any of that. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to be. Age is just a number, and I mean that. I swear that it's not ever going to be an issue for me, okay? You have to trust me."

"I do trust you. I just want to-"

"STOP! Listen to me. As of right now, right this instant, I want you to just relax. No terms. No strings. No commitments. We'll just be."

"Just be what?"

"Just be. We've been friends a long time. That's a start. We'll see where it goes from there."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I agree."

"You do?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just though your head would start spinning or something. No quotes? No riddles? I'm appalled."

"Good. Get used to it." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, so please don't sue! Rating: M for some content and language Author's note: All I have to do is type the rest of it up. I believe there will probably be a part two to this one. I don't know yet. Please review.

Sweet Anger Chapter Six

"Hey Macy, have you seen Grissom?"

"The last time I saw him, he was in his office. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. I'm gonna try and convince him to let me work a case with the day shift."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We a case a couple of years ago….It was a big case, but we couldn't get a conviction."

"But you think you can now?"

"I'll do my best."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it. If you see Grissom, tell him I'm looking for him."

"No problem. Hey! What are you doing after shift?"

"Working."

"Do you ever go home?"

"No, I just pinch a tent in the layout room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Sara?" Grissom asked everyone.

"She didn't find you earlier?"

"No."

"Oh. Well a few hours ago, she was looking for you. She said something about working a case for days."

"What case?"

"She didn't say. Something about a big case from a few years back that you guys couldn't get a conviction on. She seemed pretty certain she would get one this time around."

"I bet it's the Connelly case," Catherine pointed out.

"Which is?"

"I'm surprised you haven't hear yet."

"I don't listen to everyone else, Catherine."

"Well, maybe you should start. Vincent Lurie is the suspect in the Connelly case."

"WHAT?"

"I'm certain you heard me."

"Who's the lead?"

"If I know Sara…"

"Fucking A. Catherine, take over here," Grissom said, already heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"He's going to get his girl," Macy threw out, stopping Grissom in his tracks.

"No, I'm going to kill your father."

"Hey! Let me know if you need any help!" She yelled after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grissom! Where have you been?"

He finally found her in the layout room, buried in a pile of paperwork and case files. There were photographs spread out amongst the papers.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I looked for you everywhere."

"That's what Macy said."

'Uh-oh,' she thought, ' He's pissed.'

"So what did you need?"

She knew exactly what he was asking. He was going to be happy about what she was going to tell him, especially if he heard it from Ecklie first.

"You said you looked for me everywhere. What. Did. You. Need?"

"Oh, I ughm….wondered if you would mind it I…worked a case with days?"

"What case?"

"Nothing important. I don't have a lot of overtime. I checked with the director. He said he didn't care if you didn't."

"Oh did he now?"

"You've already talked to him. You should know."

"Oh yes, I talked to him. And I do care if you work the Connelly case. You are on night shift, not days."

"Grissom-"

"It's not negotiable, Sara."

"The sheriff agreed that I should work it. He gave me the lead."

"You went over my head?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"And you didn't think I would care?"

"I thought you wanted this guy as badly as I do. That's what I thought."

"So you're a one man posse now?"

"Grissom, he killed Debbie Marlin and her boyfriend. You know that as well as I do. He killed Michelle Connelly too."

"You can't be certain of that already."

"The evidence doesn't lie, remember?"

"Don't you dare use my words against me."

"I'm working the case, regardless."

"I'll fight you all the way."

"You know what I think, Grissom? I think you jealous that it's going to be that brings him down, and not you. What's wrong? Am I raining on your parade?"

"You're too close to this."

"And you're not? Don't be a hypocrite, Gil. It's my case, and I'm going to nail him. Get pissed off. I don't give a shit."

"You have seen what he does to women-"

"You aren't going to scare me."

"I'm not trying too. He's a smart man. He got by last time, and more than likely, he'll get by again. Don't feel bad when you lose him."

"I won't lose him."

"We'll see," he said, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Hey Grissom?"

"What?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"If I feel like I'm losing him, I won't be stupid enough to let it get to me. I won't pour my heart out to him, like I heard some people might have done."

She was only saying it to hurt him. She only wanted to have the last word. He came very close to her, his face a mere inch away.

"Try lying to him. That's what I did."

"Fuck you, Grissom."

"Been there. Done that. No thanks." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The original characters aren't mine, but I have a few of my own.  
Rating: M for language at least.  
Author's Notes: I know that I beat up on Sara a lot, but she's my favorite! I always make it up to you guys though. Keep reviewing, I'm almost done.

Sweet Anger Chapter Seven

Grissom stayed in his office with the door shut and locked for several hours after the argument he had with Sara. He didn't want to talk to anybody. He got lost in a pile of paperwork, using his anger to catch up on reports that were long past due.

His cell phone had rang several times, but recognizing the caller as Catherine once, and Warrick twice, he chose to ignore it. When Catherine called a second time, he figured he might as well talk to her, because she would more than likely keep calling until he did answer.

"Yes Catherine?"

"It's about damn time."

"I needed to catch up on paperwork."

"My ass you did. Unlock the door."

"Give me another couple of hours."

"Unlock the door, Grissom. NOW."

"Catherine, I'm going now-"

"It's about Sara."

"What about her? Did she talk you into this?"

"Just open the damn door, Gil."

The tone in her voice instantly concerned him. He quickly got up from his desk and unlocked the door. Catherine wasn't alone; Warrick, Nick and Greg were with her.

"What's going on?"

"Gil, sit down."

"I don't want to sit down. I want you to tell me what's going on."

"Come on, man. Sit down."

After herding him to a chair, Catherine kneeled down in front of him.

"Now, I want you to listen to me, okay? Don't freak out until I finish, okay?"

"Where's Sara?"

"Promise me, Gil."

He didn't promise, but he nodded in agreement.

"Sara managed to get herself alone with Lurie. She went in without backup, but it wasn't her fault. She was told that there were already four officers there."

"Oh God. Where is she?"

"Let me finish. Lurie cut her up pretty bad. When Macy caught up with them, he was still working on her. She shot him. Brass said it was a clean shoot. They called 911."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's just out of surgery. Macy said she made it through without complications, and she's in ICU now."

"Why didn't you tell me, Catherine?"

"We just found out ourselves."

"We all wanted to tell you together. We'll all got to the hospital with you."

"I don't need-"

"Yes you do," Warrick interrupted.

"From now on, we're together. Got that? We're a team, and you won't be alone. We'll all fight for her together."

He listened to her aggressive words and knew she wasn't going to back down.

"Okay. Come with me."

"I thought you would agree. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ran into Macy and Brass as soon as they got to the hospital's ICU.

"Hey guys. This is my husband, Kevin. He's Sara's doctor."

"How is she?" Grissom asked immediately.

"She's in better shape now then she was when the paramedics brought her in. She had lost a lot of blood. We had to staple a few of her cuts in surgery. The guy did a real number on her, and he knew what he was doing. All in all, she has about 2,000 stitches. The scars can be fixed, it's nothing too permanent.

"Is she awake?"

"Not yet. We have her on some heavy duty pain medicine, as you can imagine. She's going to be sore for a while. We also have her on a high dose of anti-biotics to help fight off infection. We'll know more after a few hours, though."

"Can I see her?"

"I know that all of you are practically family, and you were just informed of her being here. However, Miss Sidle really needs to rest. Just keep it as short as possible, okay"  
"Thanks honey."

"No problem. And Dr. Grissom?"

"Yes?"

"She asked about you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara's hospital room was quiet, with the exception of the hospital equipment.

At first sight, Grissom and Catherine had been completely shocked. She had several deep cuts on her face and arms, with even more smaller abrasions in between. She was deathly pale.

"Jesus," Catherine had gasped.

"He didn't want to kill her."

"How do you know that?"

"If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"So this was what? Punishment?"

"I think so. She did what she said she was going to do, Catherine."

"Which was?"

"She said she was going to get him this time. She did."

"Not quite," Brass said from the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"Macy killed him before anyone else got there. It was a clean shoot, like Catherine told you earlier. He won't pay for what he did. He's dead. I'm completely upset, can you tell? How is she?"

"She's still knocked out. I doubt she'll be up before morning."

"Well, why don't I take you home? You need some rest. We all do."

"I'm not leaving."

"Gil-"

"I said that I'm not leaving. I'll stay here."

"Fine. But promise me that after she wakes up, and you see that she's okay, you'll go home and get some rest."

"Okay."

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"No. Thanks for staying with me."

"What are friends for?"

"How are you getting home?"

"Warrick is taking me."

"Good. You shouldn't be alone."

"I didn't say he was staying."

"You didn't have to."

"Call me when she wakes up."

She kissed Sara on the forehead before leaving. Brass escorted her out of the room, leaving Grissom alone with his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara didn't wake up until the following afternoon. Grissom had just got back from getting a cup of coffee when she managed to whisper his name.

"Gil."

"Hi honey. Let me get the doctor." He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"No…wait."

"Don't try to talk. Just relax."

He paged for her nurse and they waited in silence. After the nurse came and took her vitals, she said that she would page the doctor.

"How do you feel?" he finally asked.

"Mostly sleepy."

"You're going to need a lot of rest."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay now, honey. We don't need to talk about it now. Just worry about getting better now."

"Gris-"

"Sara, I'm not going anywhere. Try to sleep. You need it."

"You aren't going to leave."

"Not until you're better. Don't worry about that, Sara. Save your voice and get some sleep."

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She was asleep within minutes. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The original characters aren't mine, but a few of the others are.  
Rating: M Author's Notes: This is the last chapter, but there may be a part two.

Sweet Anger Chapter Eight

Sara stayed at the hospital for over a week. She was put on medical leave from work for six weeks, something she defiantly not happy about.

After four days of sitting at home, she was bored out her mind. She had re-arranged her living room and bedroom, forgetting everything the doctor had said about taking it easy. She had dusted everything possible, and had even defrosted her freezer. She was working on alphabetizing her books when Catherine knocked on the door.

"Hey Catherine. Come on in."

"I like what you've done with the place. What about the doctor's orders?"

"I didn't have anything better to do, Mom. Sorry."

"I brought you some books."

"Thanks. I'm going to need them."

"I also stopped by to talk to you."

"I would be surprised if you didn't."

"It's about the Connelly case. They have already set a court date."

"That was fast."

"Are you going to testify?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just asking. I know that I got your statement already, but you're going to have to give it again, to somebody on day shift."

"Because the case got handed over?"

"Kind of. We're just covering all the bases. I never should have taken the case."

"I tried to tell you that."

"I was doing it for the team. Mostly for Grissom."

"Did he send you over here too?"

No. He'll be pissed when he finds out I'm here."

"Why? We're friends."

"You know why. When's the last time you talked to him"  
"A few days before I got out released from the hospital."

"Sara-"

"Don't even try to stick up for him. He's a grown man. He makes his own choices."

"He's not trying to hurt you, Sara. I'm sure you know that."

"There are a few things that I know for sure. I was given six weeks off, and I am going to take advantage of it, even if I don't want to. I was starting to burn out, I can see that now. I need to get my head on straight, and I'm going to use this time to do it."

"I'm happy for you. I really am. Don't excluded him from your life."

"Like he has excluded me? From now on, Catherine, the only person that I am responsible for is myself."

Catherine could tell that she was hurting. She took Sara's hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry, Sara. For only taking his side without seeing yours. I wasn't a good friend to you. Not at all."

Sara hesitated for a moment.

"That's okay, Catherine. You're making up for it now. Just by being here."

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I appreciate you trying to understand. I really do. Duty call, though. You going to be around later?"

"Yeah."

"Warrick and I will stop by later, if that's okay."

"Oh really?"

"Shut up, Sara."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"But you will."

"I will not."

"I'll hold you to that."

After a quick hug, Catherine left. Sara went to the stereo, picked out a CD and cranked up the volume. She was going to drown Gil Grissom out of her life, if it was the last thing she did. 


End file.
